Elysian Fields
The Elysian Fields (エリージャン・フィールズ Erījan fīruzu), or simply known as Elysium, is a calm and idyllic paradise found in another dimension. Reserved for use of gods and magic deities, only a rare number of humans have ever had the fortune to gaze into it's beauty, for only mortals chosen by gods are allowed entrance to this realm. This dimension is also the home world to the divine race of The Celestials, for they are the sovereign lords to this world. Any divine being is allowed admittance here, but is strictly forbidden for mortals to enter. When a god or deity enters the Elysian Fields, their true forms are shown, changing their appearances from how they are normally viewed in the mortal world. Location and Background The Garden Fields The Elysian Fields is an unimaginably beautiful place surrounded by a garden of flowers that extends as far as the eye can see. The very flowers are unique and possesses special qualities that cannot be found in Earth Land. Their fragrance alone is able to bring peace and tranquility to even the most violent and guilt ridden souls. These fields are mostly occupied by great heroes and mortals who have accomplished heroic feats or acts of unimaginable kindness that caught the attention of the residents of Elysium. The residents in this area are capable of having whatever they truly desire in their heart, such as being able to be reunited with deceased relatives and lovers. Coliseum of Champions To the special mortals who favored fighting when they were alive, they are able to fight to their fullest without fearing death, and fight to their hearts content. Most who come to this area were once wizards who found no greater enjoyment in life other than constant battle and the thrill of facing powerful opponents, as such, the lords of Elysium constructed this coliseum in order to cater their desires. The Castle The only area in all of Elysium that no mortal resident is allowed to enter, this castle is reserved for only divine beings and magic deities to enter. In this area, the deities are able to observe the activities of mortals and interact with Earth Land in a number of ways, such as: * Communicate with specific mortals * Throw unique magic items for humans to find * Teach magic * Deliver divine punishment * Or, rarely, fight humans This location is found in the highest point of Elysium, making it extremely difficult for intruders to reach if they tried. This place also has the highest concentration of God Ethernano found in any dimension, making in a hazardous place for any mortal to be. The Throne Room Considered the super V.I.P. area of all of Elysium, only the most powerful deities are allowed admitance to this area of the castle, such as The Celestials and a rare few others. In this room, they discuss extremely important topics regarding mortals and Earth Land. These decisions are so important, if not discussed could result with detrimental effects in the human world. An example of this was a decision held eons ago about whether gods should interfere with man's affairs and problems, with most of them favoring to lend a helping hand once in a while if they needed it. Entrance and Security To enter Elysium, a person must follow a certain order of events in order to gain access. It is absolutely impossible for any wizard or god to simply breach Elysium without going through the front door or breach a hole through space in order to teleport there. The only ones that are capable of achieving those feats are The Celestials, for they were the ones who created that world, and are the only one's who don't need to use the front door to their world. The door to the Elysian Fields is nearly impossible for anyone to find, being located in between dimensions as a way to prevent anyone of being able to interact with it. Only unimaginably powerful wizards specializing in magic that involves space manipulation are even remotely close to being able to locate the gate. If a mortal is able to locate the gate, they face the problem of finding a way of opening the gate. You see, there exists more than one gateway to the Elysian Fields, each being protected by a god warrior, specifically chosen by the beings that reside in the fields to safe guard the entrances to the god realm. Each warrior's strength would be the equivalent of an SSS-Class mage in terms of magic powers and combat abilities. If a wizard, with all the luck in the world, does defeat the god warrior, they are then taken to a dimensional corridor that leads to Elysium. It is at this point that the intruder faces a new challenge: surviving the trip. The corridor is unimaginably thick with Ethernano on a godly level, capable of disintegrating any mortal in a matter of seconds, not to mention that the dimensional tides inside are capable of tearing the intruder to billions of pieces, scattering them to unknown dimensions of time and space. The only way to safely traverse through the corridor is to use advanced forms of Space Magic to safely protect themselves. ' of Light and Darkness guarding the entrance to '''Elysium'. ]] Upon surviving the trip through the dimensional corridor, the travelers finally arrive to the Elysium Fields, however, only to be greeted by the last line of defense, Kaius and Rameo, the celestial lords of light and darkness. Appointed as guards for Elysium, no mortal in recorded history has ever been able to get past them or escape alive. Considered the most trustworthy celestials, they are tasked with guarding the realm of gods from any invaders and mortals trying to force their way inside. Category:Locations Category:Location